The Magic Lives On
by TheFandomInitiative
Summary: Can Rose and Scorpius help their best friends Albus and Marissa OC  get together without falling for each other in the process? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Hogwarts Express

A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic and my second overall fic so please be nice. It is based on the children of Harry, Hermione and Ron, specifically Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter. I will also be having another descendant return, Scorpius Malfoy. Oh and memories will be in _italic_. I give you The Magic Lives On.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I would be writing on here if I owned HP? All rights go to J. K. Rowling.

Rose's POV

I waved goodbye to my parents and uncle Harry and auntie Ginny. I sunk into the seat of the empty cabin and I thought to myself about what dad had told me,

"_Don't befriend Scorpius Malfoy whatever you do, beat him in everything, including your exams. Okay Rosie?" _I was broken out of my thoughts by a familiar voice,

"Can I join you?" I looked up and saw my cousin Albus standing there, "Everywhere else is full."

"Absolutely!" I replied happily, glad to see a friendly face. "So, are you nervous about being sorted into houses, y'know with all the bad talk about Slitherin?" I asked him nervously.

"I was, but dad told me that he knew someone in Slitherin who was the bravest man he had ever met," He looked at me proud to know something helpful, "y'know the sorting hat listens to you, dad also told me that the hat wanted to put him in Slitherin-"

"Are you kidding, put Harry Potter in Slitherin!" I interrupted, it's something I'm working on.

"Yes," he replied slightly annoyed, "but he asked the sorting hat to put him anywhere but Slitherin and it chose Gryffindor."

"Wow." I stated as a boy with extremely blonde hair stuck his head round the door.

"Would you mind if I sat in here? Every-" He started.

"-where else is full?" I interrupted yet again, man I need to kick that habit, "Come on in," I answered his unfinished question. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Severus Potter."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

You could feel the awkwardness in the cabin as he finished his sentence. It was like a thousand dementors had just turned up. Obviously uncle Harry must have told Albus the same thing that dad told me.

"Urrhh…nice to meet you to," I fumbled out, "you two better get changed into your robes soon, we'll be at Hogwarts soon enough."

TMLOTMLOTMLOTMLTMLO

Albus' POV

After changing into my robes I returned to the cabin I was sharing with my cousin and Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, I bet you that he will be put into Slitherin.

"Albus, Albus, ALBUS!" I hear Rose yell.

"WHAT!" I return equally as loud.

"WE'VE ARRIVED!" She yelled the same volume as last time.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Scorpius joined in.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I heard Rose reply. We all burst into laughter. Maybe this Malfoy boy wasn't as bad as I first thought…

A/N So that is the introduction/first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.

Love always

LoveMusic98 xx


	2. Sorting Hat

A/N Heyaa, it's me again! I'm not gonna say much purely cause I can't be bothered to, soooo I don't own Harry Potter and I give you chapter two…

Scorpius' POV

All three of us stepped off the Hogwarts express and while talking to each other we all walked straight in a huge, monstrous but strangely handsome beast.

"Careful there you thre-" He paused and studied us all. "Hang on a cotton picking minute, I know you three, you, are Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. You are Albus Severus Potter, son of Ginny and Harry Potter. And you must be a Malfoy judging by the colour of your hair, what's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Scorpius sir, Scorpius Malfoy" I replied.

"Lovely to meet you all, I must be off, got a three headed dog to attend to." He disappeared as quickly as he turned up.

I swear he just said three headed dog, oh well.

"Please follow me to your boats and we shall make our way over to the school" A friendly looking, _normal_ sized man said. "I am Professor Longbottom-" A few people snickered "I will be your herbology professor this year and probably the years to come as well." He seemed nice, I should consider going to him if I ever need anything.

We travelled across the lake with ease, at least I think it's a lake, well I don't know but we arrived at the front door when the new deputy head told us about the sorting hat, I was kind of zoned out wondering what house I'll be put into.

"Follow me." The professor said.

The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up and started calling out names.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I climbed the stairs and sat on the seat, I could hear people around me saying, _he'll be in Slitherin for sure _and _it's in his blood_. I looked towards Rose and Albus, they gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hmmm, well, definitely some Slitherin somewhere in there, but the brave, noble and honourable part of you reigns supreme, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with cheers and claps and I finally felt at home.

Albus' POV

More names had been called out and more students placed.

"Rose Weasley"

She made her way up the steps and sat down. The hat hardly even touched her head when it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She looked so happy, so carefree and she sat down next to Scorpius.

"Albus Potter"

I sat down on the seat and waited patiently, I then felt it on my head.

"Hmm, interesting, just like your father, hard to place but you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!"

I made my way over to the now cheering table of Gryffindor.

"I have a feeling that this year's going to be special, very special." Rose stated.

"So do I" Scorpius and I said at the same time. We all started laughing again. I think this year is going to be exceptionally special.

A/N Please review I want to know what you think!

Love always

LoveMusic98


	3. Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr

A/N Heyaa! It's me yet again! So how are all of you muggles? I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada so on with the story…

Rose's POV

We were all talking when two, newly Slitherin boys came over towards us. The first one was short, round and had bushy, curly brown hair. The other however was quite the opposite, tall and skinny with straight black hair that fell to just below his ears.

"How are you Weasley? Y'know with your Mother being a mudblood?" The short one taunted.

"SHUTUP!" Scorpius yelled in their faces as he stood up. The whole hall went silent and turned to look at the two now enraged students.

"Well look who it is," he said and turned to the taller boy with a slightly annoyed smirk on his face, "You must be Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son if I'm not mistaken, which trust me, I'm not." he took a step closer to Scorpius, "Your father and our fathers used to be best of friends, but that was before he abandoned them!" He shouted, spitting on Scorpius' face during the sentence.

"Hey Crabbe Jr, Goyle Jr come on!" A girl in the distance yelled.

"This isn't the end of this." The short one who I suspected to be Crabbe said, getting right up in Scorpius' face.

"Well they're pleasant." Albus stated as Scorpius sat down.

"Yeah, well do you know that my dad told me that his friend Seamus told him that Professor Longbottom told him that his friend Dean told him that his girlfriend Lavender told him that their both of their mothers disappeared not long after they were born." I said before taking a long and needed breath, "The strange thing is that they both disappeared on the exact same day. Also they obviously have something against you and your father, Scorpius" I turned to Scorpius as I said the last bit.

"I wonder what they meant by him abandoning them?" Albus said, "Sorry, I have a tendency to think aloud."

"Ah, don't worry about it, we all have a bad habi-" Scorpius started.

"Yeah, for example I always interrupt people with out realissssiing, oops sorry Scorpius" I said while looking at my feet.

Scorpius' POV

"Don't worry about it." I replied, smiling looking into Rose's big blue eyes, "Don't worry at all" I whispered to myself and looked down smiled slightly.

"Did you say something?" Rose asked me looking into my grey eyes as I flipped my head up.

"No, just mumbling to myself." I replied once more with a smile looking at her face when her striking red hair caught my eye.

"Right, prefects please show the first years to their dorms." Professor McGonagall said.

"This way, please stay close and don't get lost." One of the Gryffindor prefect said to no one in particular.

TMLOTMLO~In the Gryffindor common room~TMLOTMLO

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Rose spoke for all of us when she said that.

The red sofas and chairs matched the red and gold wallpaper and the rug on the floor was absolutely gigantic! The fiery chandelier that hung from the ceiling was magnificent, it shone just like the sun, as did the fireplace on the wall on the right.

"Boys dorms are upstairs, down on the left. Girls, the same on the right." The other prefect explained to us first years.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." Rose said, gave us a smile and a wave as she disappeared up the stairs on the right.

Albus and I made our way up the stairs on the left. We walked down the corridor to our dorms on the left. We were met by three other boys. They introduced themselves as Thomas Cooper, he was rather tall, medium short black hair, dark skinned and he looked like the sporty kind. There was also Matthew Sycolissa, tall, skinny, pale skinned, black bushy hair, rectangle glasses and spoke with a Irish accent. I guess the one word which could describe him would be scrawny. The final boy, Alexander Marlon was shorter than the others but not very short, had dirty blonde hair and had a strong Scottish accent. He wasn't skinny nor was he fat, he was, well, normal, as normal as a wizard who attends a highly acclaimed wizarding school can be of course.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy and this is Albus Potter." I introduced myself and Albus.

"No way! You're the son of Harry Potter, the chosen one, the one who defeated Voldemort!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yes I am." Albus replied slightly bored by this conversation, so was I truthfully. There hasn't been one student we've talked to that hadn't said a sentence that has the name Harry Potter in it.

Rose's POV

I had had a little time to get to know the four other girls I would be sharing a dorm with but let me be honest, they were no fun compared to Albus and Scorpius. The first girl was called Alexandra Marlon, (she wouldn't stop talking about her twin Alexander Marlon) she had dirty blonde hair tanned skin and a strong Scottish accent. There was also Marissa Chapman, a girl with dark brown hair and spoke with an extremely posh London accent and had freckles everywhere the eye could see and probably other places as well. Another girl was called Adrianna Thinkledorp, she wore rectangle shaped glasses, had braces on her teeth and had black hair tied into plaits. The final girl was called Hermione Lillian, (her mother named her after my mother because of when she fought in the Battle Of Hogwarts) she had blonde hair that was most of the time curled into ringlets and had medium coloured skin. I had already introduced myself as Rose Weasley.

I fell asleep that night thinking about how coming to Hogwarts is going to change my life, and I'm pretty sure Albus and Scorpius were thinking the same thing.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review! If you didn't, please review! It doesn't really help me write these when I see I only have on review so please and thank you to all of you who read my story,

Love always,

LoveMusic98 xx


	4. Letters

A/N It's about 2am in England when I'm writing this so sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar or whatever else could go wrong with it so yeah I hope you enjoy it…

Albus' POV

I woke up at 5am the next morning and decided to write a letter to my parents and sister. I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and began writing.

_Dear mum, dad and Lily,_

_I am writing to you just like you told me to. I have stayed close with cousin Rose and surprisingly Scorpius Malfoy. He is not half as bad as you made out. He even stood up for Rose yesterday when Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr called her a half-blood and auntie Hermione a filthy mud-blood. Can you believe them! _

_All three of us have been sorted into Gryffindor without asking the hat. We all feel closer than the other students already! I think I even caught Scorpius looking at Rose yesterday, well you know, __more__ than just looking(wink wink) but don't tell uncle Ron, he'd have a fit!_

_Well I better get going now, got to go to breakfast, quidditch tryouts today and for the first time in over __two__ centuries first years are allowed to try out! I think cousin Rose is trying out for seeker, I'm going for chaser like mum was. Anyways I'll write again soon but for now,_

_Lots of Love_

_Albus Severus Potter_

I sent Magilia(my owl) with the letter to my family. I hope it gets there alright. I better get dressed.

Rose POV

When I woke up I had a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed, I realised I had some time to spare, I grabbed my quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to my family.

_Dear mum, dad and Hugo,_

_I promised I'd write and I am. I have stayed close friends with Albus and made another good friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Now before you start yelling all over the place dad I just want to say that he stood up for me and mum yesterday when Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr called me a half-blood and mum a filthy mud-blood. I have never hate two people more in my life, but Scorpius is really kind and caring! (and cute!)_

_I'm trying out for seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team today. For the first time in over two hundred years first years are allowed to try out! I'm so excited, I think Albus is trying out for chaser so wish us both luck! Or you could just get uncle Harry to brew a Liquid Luck potion, Don't worry I'm joking!_

_I better get going, I have to go have breakfast now I'll write again soon. Missing you loads and loads!_

_Love You Lots_

_Rose Weasley x_

I sealed it and then sent Matilda(my owl named after my maternal grandmother) with the letter, off to my family. I quickly ran down the stairs into the common room in search of Scorpius and Albus.

Scorpius' POV

I woke up at 6am and found Albus brushing his teeth.

"Albus! Why didn't you wake me up! I want to write a letter to my parents and now I might not have time!" I yelled frustrated.

"Sorry I didn't know you wanted waking up, but look you still have time if you don't have a shower." Albus replied apologetic.

"I had a shower last night anyway, sorry for snapping at you." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, now get changed and get writing!" Albus said with a smile on his face.

I quickly got changed brushed my teeth and grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and started my letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I am writing just before it's time to have breakfast today so this letter probably wont be long so sorry about that. First I would like to say that I have made two new close friends but you might freak out. Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley._

_Before you send me a howler I would just like to say that they are extremely nice people and great friends to have. P.S. Rose is really pretty!_

_Rose and Albus are trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team today. Rose for seeker and Albus for chaser. Oh and one more thing, I got placed into Gryffindor, not Slitherin. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I feel at home in Gryffindor._

_Well I best be off to breakfast now, I'll write to you again soon, _

_Love,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I gave Lucius (my owl that I named after my grandfather) the parchment and sent him off.

Albus' POV

I made my way down the stairs with Scorpius and we caught sight of vibrant red hair. Rose was sat on the sofa in front of the fire playing with her hair that was straight and fell to about six inches past her shoulders.

"Heya Rose." I said happily as we bounced down the stairs. She flipped her head around quickly and smiled at both of us but once her eyes landed on Scorpius they never moved off him.

"So, we going for breakfast?" I said know that neither of the other two were going to speak.

"Yeah lets go." Rose said quickly and made her way out of the common room. Scorpius and I followed her down to the great hall.

A/N So that's the fourth chapter, please read and review I'm seriously like begging you please.

Love always,

LoveMusic98 xx


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N Heyo! I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed and added story alerts and favourites so thank you! I realised that Crabbe died in the Room of Requirements in HP7 part2 but in my story he didn't cause I've had a hard time thinking of a baddy so:/ McGonagall has already retired but in my story she hasn't. I know that lots of things in my story are different than in real but it's not going to change so I'm sorry if that bothers you. Chapter five…

Albus' POV

Scorpius and I managed to catch up with Rose just before we entered the great hall. The second we stepped through the double doors we were met by the sound of hundreds of conversations, some louder than others. We made our way to our usual seats at the Gryffindor table but before we could sit down we were interrupted by Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr.

"Look who we have here." Crabbe Jr said smirking and looking back to Goyle Jr before turning quickly around.

"Leave us alone Crabbe." Rose said bored of these two but also obviously irritated.

"Oh, Weasley's got guts has she, dirty half-blood." Crabbe Jr retaliated.

"Just go away!" I said angrily because I knew what happens when Rose gets irritated.

"Oh, and why should we?" Crabbe Jr said again.

"Urgh!" Rose said frustrated as she pushed past them and sat down in her usual spot. We quickly followed her, Scorpius glaring at Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr as we passed them.

"Wow Rose, I'm surprised you didn't go mental on him like the last time!" I said generally shocked.

"Yeah, well they aren't worth the detention." She replied coldly, annoyed I brought up the time she lost her temper on a pure-blood that insulted her and her mother. She bowed her head and began moving the food on her plate around with her fork.

"What happened last time?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing happened last time. I'll see you on the field Albus, and Scorpius, I'll see after tryouts." Rose told us, obviously angry at me as she glared at me after she finished her sentance. She disappeared as she quickly left the hall.

"What happened last time?" Scorpius repeated after turning his head back to me after watching Rose leave the room.

"Well when she was in London with me, mum, dad, auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron, this pure-blood, I can't remember his name, insulted her and auntie Hermione." I started.

"What did she do?" He asked leaning in, eager to know the truth.

"She punched him round the face!" I exclaimed, quiet enough so someone else didn't hear.

"She WHAT!" He also whisper yelled, "That's not like rose at all! Is it?" He asked me, with reason, I've known her all her life as she's a bit younger than me by a few months.

"She has lost her temper more than once." I said looking down at my plate, then realising I had to be at quidditch tryouts. "I've got to go! I'll see you after tryouts." I said quickly as I rushed out of the hall leaving a befuddled Scorpius in my wake.

TMLOTMLOTMLOTMLO-Quidditch Pitch-TMLOTMLOTMLOTMLO

Scorpius' POV

I took my seat and waited for the tryouts to begin. I noticed Thomas, the boy in mine and Albus' dormitory trying out for keeper. I obviously saw Albus and Rose listening to what the captain was saying. Rose snuck a glance at me and smiled, I smiled back. Her vibrant red hair sparkled in the sunlight and her pale skin stood out as she was standing next to the rest of the players. What I did notice was that Thomas wouldn't stop looking at Rose, to be perfectly honest, I couldn't help but feel a little hatred towards him.

They all lifted off the ground, I knew that Albus and Rose had training from their parents on quidditch. Harry and Ginny had taught Albus and Ron had taught Rose, they had told me this on the way to Hogwarts. I was watching Albus twist and turn out of the way of the other chasers, and beaters. He dipped and ducked, he swerved and swung, he shot and scored! I stood up and cheered my loudest. Meanwhile Rose was watching all of this go down as she scanned the playing field for the golden snitch. She must've caught sight of it as she was off like a rocket. Zooming past anyone that was on the pitch. As she approached the snitch and reached her left arm out(she was left handed)the other wannabe seeker came out of nowhere and rammed into her on the side. Caught off guard she wobbled a bit but hit back with more force which made him spin upside down and just about hold on. He managed to clamber back on but not until Rose had disappeared in front of him once again after the snitch. Rose managed to get very close to the snitch. My eyes flew away to Thomas who managed to save a goal shot by the other team and then Albus shot against the other keeper and scored. I stood up and cheered my loudest once again.

My eyes were soon back on Rose as she flew lower than the other players. She once again reached out her left hand, her fingers so close to the flying piece of metal. She scooted forward on her firebolt 2017 broom. She leaned even further this time and she managed to grab the cold metal in between her fingers. I stood up and cheered as loud as I could, jumping and clapping. Rose held the snitch up in the air and looked me in the eyes and gave me her brightest smile . I whooped, cheered and clapped even more. I ran down to the pitch while the captain announced who made the team. I got down just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"The new Chasers are Marvin Johnson, Albus Potter and Alexandra Marlon." The captain said. Albus, Rose and I all cheered. Albus received hugs from Rose and I. "The new Beaters are Samuel Clarkson and Jonathon Milresso." He stated reading off the list he was writing on during the tryout. We clapped for the two new beaters. "The new keeper is Thomas Cooper." He said. Albus patted Tom on the back and Rose gave him a hug, I gave him a little glare not to obvious but he could see what I meant. "The new seeker is," He said as Rose grabbed my hand hoping to get the place, "Rose Weasley." She squealed and flung her hands around my neck while I twisted my arms around her slender waist. The embrace lasted longer than it should but neither of us cared she pulled her head away from my chest and looked me in the eye. She blinked a couple of times then removed her arms quickly and gave her cousin Albus a hug who whilst hugging her wiggled his eyebrows at me without her seeing. I glared at him and he just smirked.

"Come on let's go back to the common room." I said and quickly left the field.

A/N This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it took me the longest time to write. I kinda like this chapter. I think I like it the most out of all my chapters.

Love Always,

LoveMusic98 xx


	6. Realisation

A/N Heyaa again! I just wanna say that when I write TMLO it stands for The Magic Lives On. In the letters in this chapter when it goes from _italic to _normal, it's the person who's reading it's thoughts, and now I give you chapter 6...

Disclaimer: No, just no.

Scorpius' POV

As I made his way back to the Gryffindor common room I locked eyes with the now sweaty Thomas Cooper. I glared at him as I sped past, he quickly broke eye contact and shrivelled away like a little girl. '_What a wimp'_ I thought to myself as I passed him. I went straight to my dorm and just collapsed on my bed.

"What was that, loverboy?" Albus asked/yelled as he stormed into our room.

"What was what?" I replied innocently, yeah I know, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, innocent. HA. "And loverboy?"

"I saw you getting cuddly with my cousin!" He exclaimed. "Yeah I made it up, cool huh?"

"Honestly, it was one hug!" I say without losing my cool and choosing to ignore the new _nickname_ I had.

"You can't lose something you never had." Albus said.

I had obviously said that aloud. Woops.

"Yeah you did." He said once more, now no longer yelling at me.

I think I seriously need to think before I speak. Or not speak while I think. I think… Man I'm confusing myself!

"You're confusing me too. Look, as much as I enjoy your random comments I'm going to catch some rest, so I'll see you in the morning, loverboy." Albus said with a certain smirk that looked surprisingly familiar.

"G'night…err…umm…" I stuttered to think of a name I could give him, "Ah whatever, I'm going to sleep." I said too tired to think of a good name I could call him. I quickly fell asleep as my head began to be filled with dreams of a red headed, first year Gryffindor.

TMLOTMLOTMLO-The Great Hall the next morning-TMLOTMLOTLO

Third Person POV

The three best friends were sat in their usual seats on the Gryffindor table.

"Don't they remind you of a certain golden trio?" Neville Longbottom asked rhetorically to Minerva McGonagall. She replied with a glance their way and a knowing smirk. (A/N I swear that's the word I use the most, smirk.)

The hall was now filled with loud morning conversations. Suddenly all the conversations quieted down as a numerous amount of people randomly scattered around the hall all said the same word. Post.

Hundreds of owls then flew in dropping presents, letters, newspapers and so on.

A letter flopped into each of the three's laps. Rose was the first to open her letter.

_Dear Rosie,_

_This is mum writing, I managed to convince your father that sending you a howler was __not__ going to stop your friendship with Scorpius so I convinced him to let me write the letter to you. Ron sends his love as does Hugo._

_How did the tryouts go? I bet you got in. All that time you spent on a broom while round Harry's. You and Albus practically lived on those things over the holidays with your cousin James. Harry and Ginny didn't set much an example either, playing every free moment they got (in Harry's case not a lot as he __is__ an auror). I hope you are finding time to study young lady! Well I best be off, Ron just smashed something. Again. _

_Missing you more!_

_All our love,_

_Mum, dad and Hugo x_

Rose smiled at her mum's words. Her happy face then turned to an embarrassed one as the thought of her dad sending her a howler slipped into her mind.

"Rosie huh?" Scorpius said whilst peering over her shoulder. "I think I might start to call you that." He finished with his signature smirk.

"I used to call her that every time I saw her. I stopped because she threatened me with her bat bogey hex." Scorpius sent Albus a glance wondering why it had scared him so much. "My mother taught her how to hex." Albus said while Scorpius just nodded in realisation.

"Now we're on the subject of nicknames," Rose started trying to change the subject, "Are you going to read your letter Al?" She concluded.

Albus then grudgingly stopped eating and opened his letter that had been sent from home.

_Dear Al,_

_It's dad writing this because mum's teaching Lily to ride a broomstick. I'm glad to know that you're still close with Rosie and I personally don't mind that you are close friends with Scorpius but don't worry about me telling Ron that Scorpius has taken a specific interest in his daughter. I don't think Hermione would be able to convince him to __not__ shoot the messenger (Yes, I did learn a muggle saying). Congratulations on getting in to Gryffindor although we wouldn't of minded whatever house you got put in. How did you get on in quidditch? You should get chaser, your mother was very good at it. You know that __I__ trained her! Well, I better be going now, you know, auror duties and all. Missing you at home loads! (That was Lily's writing)_

_Love from,_

_Mum, dad and Lily x_

"Aww that's so sweet." Rose said indicating what Lily had written while resting her chin on Albus' shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Scorpius said in a high pitched voice, batting his eyelashes obviously mocking both of them.

Rose and Albus spun around and shoved him and landed on the floor. The two culprits burst into laughter. Scorpius quickly regained himself, picked himself off the floor and sat back down and opened his letter whilst muttering to himself.

Scorpius' POV

I looked down at the letter while muttering not so sweet things.

_Scorpius. _Well that's not a good start, no dear Scorpius, not to Scorpius and a full stop! (hold for gasps)

_I don't mind that you've become friends with them if it makes you happy. _Wow. I was not expecting that. _I can't believe that you were put in Gryffindor not Slytherin as all of your family has been in Slytherin but it honestly doesn't matter to me. I want you to know that even though you may not think it but you mean the world to me. As my only child I would give my life for you. I would not mind if you decided to marry a muggle, that would not change the fact that you mean everything to me. As if you haven't already realised, this is your father. I mean you should be able to tell my handwriting by now but just in case._

_Love forever and a day,_

_Mum and dad x_

"Wow." Rose said generally surprised. "I was not expecting that, at all."

"Tell me about it." I said in a monotone my eyes never leaving the paper. All of us entered into an awkward silence which was hard seeing as we were surrounded by noise. Not polite conversation, just noise. Well what did you expect?

"That was actually a really sweet letter." Rose said trying to brake the tension.

"Yeah, I guess it was." I replied simply.

Rose's POV

Before you knew it days had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months and months had turned into years. I was just boarding the Hogwarts express for my fourth year, when Albus, Hugo and I caught sight of Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled. "Scorp, wait up!" He yelled once more leaving Hugo and I trailing behind.

In the past few years I had become closer friends with my roommate Marissa Chapman. I thought it would be best to find some girl friends that I could hang out with. I was still waiting to hear her admit that she had the hots for my cousin, which I thought was kind of sweet in a really gross way.

I was leading Hugo to the cabin I usually shared with Al, Scorp, Mary and Lily. We had made up nicknames for all of us except Lily, I mean how do you nickname that except Lils and we'd tried that but she shot a hex at scorp. It was rather funny actually watching him wail aroud like a little girl as his nose turned into an elephant's trunk.

Lily was in her second year at Hogwarts. Hugo was in his first. Mary/Marissa(same person) was sitting next to Al and Lily which left the only seat left for me and Hugo was beside Scorp. I'm not complaining at all, trust me! I mean Scorp had matured quite a lot these last few years. For starters he had gotten taller. His once neat almost white hair had become unruly, but that just made him look hotter. I mean…uur…umm a-any girl in the school would probably agree that he looks good. He had gained muscle as well, probably from quidditch. He had joined the team late second year when Jonny Milresso who was a beater had suffered from a bludger to the head. He was okay, he was just never allowed to play quidditch again. Scorp had played beater in the next game (his dad had taught him the basics of a beater) while we were looking for a new beater but he did so well, we ended up putting him on the team.

I sat down and smilled at everyone and we began polite conversation.

Scorpius' POV

As Rosie and her little brother Hugo entered the compartment I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her vibrant red hair was shiny and had lost the frizzyness it used to have which was now replaced by soft curls. Her flawless complexion had numerous freckles dotted around her face. Her slim waist was accentuated by the slight curves that had appeared over the summer. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled like a million tiny diamonds that glinted in the sun. Any guy in this school would say she was gorgeous. Except any members of her abnormally large family, that would be weird.

I have discovered something over the past couple of years. I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had a crush on Rose Nymphadora Weasley. This year's going to be _interesting._

A/N My rather long chapter. Well long for me anyway. I don't know if Rose's middle name is Nymphadora but I think it is so. I decided to skip a couple of years cause my story was a bit slow so, sorry if I moved too fast in this chapter. I've stayed up until around 3am GMT so I'm practically dead so sorry for any spelling/grammar/whatever else could go wrong with it. I just wanna say I got into pottermore! YAY! Hehe(:

P.S. I've said so loads of times in this A/N so yeah, a sign I'm litterally passing out now on my laptop keyboard.

Love always,

LoveMusic98 xx


	7. Sounds Like A Plan

A/N Hello again! I just wanna say a special thanks to Lex the Superhero who has reviewed time and time again so thank you! My thoughts are with the people and their families who have been affected by the riots in the major cities here in England. After that sad point, on with the chapter…

Rose's POV

We were sat in our usual places which had moved up the table quite a few spots each year but they still felt normal. We watched the first years get sorted whilst looking extremely nervous.

"I don't know what they're all sweating about." Al said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding Al! You're the one who was muttering 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' over and over weeks before the sorting when we were still at home!" James, Al's older-by-one-year brother, said in fits of laughter. We all joined in except for Al.

"Alright, alright it's hilarious." Al replied sarcastically.

I kept glancing at Al and Mary's obvious flirting. Scorp, who was sat beside me, also realised this as he sent me a knowing glance.

TMLOTMLOTMLO-In the Gryffindor common room-TMLOTMLOTMLO

"Rosie, can I have a word please?" Scorp asked. I walked with him to the corner of the room.

"I need your help." He asked once we were out of earshot.

"With what?" I asked silently hoping it wasn't with getting a girl.

"Getting Al and Mary together." Scorp replied, glancing over at them. I followed his gaze and found myself looking at Al looking into Mary's eyes and Mary laughing at one of his jokes.

"Sound like a plan. I mean, I've been trying to get her to admit she has a crush on him since second year!" I said, now thoroughly excited for two reasons. One, it didn't involve him and another girl, and two, my two best friends are going to get together with the help of me and my other best friend!

"Perfect! If in your dorm before you go to bed, you keep bringing up Al, and I'll keep bringing Mary and ask about what they like about them and drop in good words about them. It's like we're the wingman or woman that they don't even know they want!" Scorp said looking generally happy about how this conversation had turned out.

"How about we meet in the library every other day at 6pm?" I suggested hopefully.

"That's a great idea! Our first meeting should be tomorrow. We could share what we found out." He said enthusiastically.

We made our way back over to the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Mary said.

Scorp gave me a look that said _follow her!_.

"Yeah same here, I, err, I'm getting really tired." I stuttered, adding in a yawn to get my point across.

"Night guys." I said getting multiple replies of '_night Rosie' _or _'sleep well' _.

Mary and I ascended the stairs and into our dorm. The rest of our roommates had already fell asleep. How boring are they?

"So Mary, I saw you and Al talking today." I said as I slipped into bed.

"Yes, and…" She said obviously wanting to know what I was on about.

"Well I was wondering if you liked him." I said going in for the kill.

"Well yeah of course I like him! So do you." She said completely oblivious.

"Okay, ew, that's NOT what I meant at all. I meant, do you, _like_, like him?" I questioned.

"Umm, I tired, I, err, think I better get some, err, sleep." She said like a stuttering fool.

"Wait a minute, you do don't you!" I said a gigantic grin spreading across my face.

"Goodnight Rosie." She replied, burying herself in her bedding.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, giving up.

Scorpius' POV

"So Al, what about you and Mary?" I asked slyly.

"What about me and Mary?" He replied nonchalantly.

"You _so _fancy her." I stated getting straight to the point.

"Whaa!" He said he voice raising a few octaves. "I-I don't f-fancy Mary!" He said unsure of himself.

"Right, of _course_ you don't." I said sarcastically.

"I don't!" He almost yelled. I sent him a look and he looked down sheepishly. "Okay, maybe just a _little_ crush." He admitted.

"HA! I knew it! Goodnight Al!" I smiled as I lay back in my bed.

"Night Scorp." He said shaking his head.

TMLOTMLOTMLO-Next day in HoM class-TMLOTMLOTMLO

Albus' POV

I sat next to Rosie during History of Magic. Scorp was stuck next to some girl called Marianne Hagan. She _soooo _had a crush on him.

Professor Kingstone was going on and on about our parents. Yeah, that's right, fourth year HoM was all about the battle of Hogwarts and the famous Golden Trio.

"Why do the students of Hogwarts have to know when my mum was almost killed by a mountain troll?" She said shaking her head. "This. Is. Pathetic. " Rosie finished in a monotone.

"Wow, Rose Nymphadora Weasley slagging off a class. I never thought I'd see the day." I said knowing exactly how this conversation goes.

"Shut up or I'll hex you into next week." She replied in the same tone as before.

"You wouldn't hex your cousin now, would you?" I said smirking.

"Eh, I've got plenty of them." She said only half-joking.

I gasped dramatically making her laugh. She was about to reply when she was interrupted by Professor Kingstone.

"Albus, can you tell me the name of the group your father made in order to rise against Lord Voldemort and the Ministry." She asked me. How can she think I wouldn't know this.

"Dumbledore's Army." I said not bothered with this conversation at all.

"That is correct." She stated, annoyed that I knew the answer. How could I not. I grew up listening to my parents, grandparents, aunties and uncles talk about the Battle of Hogwarts, defeating Voldemort and 'that firework day'. I have no idea what they were talking about with the last one but I learnt to just zone out when it comes to conversations about when dad was at school.

The bell rung not a moment too soon. Rosie and I leapt out of our seats, grabbed our books and headed straight for the door. Scorp wasn't that far behind. He hated the class as well. Everyone knew about his father's and his grandfather's lives as death eaters. He had been trying to escape his past for years now but he had just not been able to. Rosie and I had not been bothered by his parents trying to kill ours. No biggy. Uncle Ron however, well that's a _completely _different story. Mr Malfoy had changed after the Battle of Hogwarts and after my dad saved his life in the Room of Requirement. I had met him on platform 9 ¾ after saying goodbye to him at the end of third year.

"Man I _hate_ that class." Scorp said the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"And you think any of us Weasley/Potter's enjoy it?" Rosie said directing her eyes at him.

A/N So that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!:D Sorry I took so long updating. I had a writer's block:/ The next chapter will start in the library with the scene where Rose and Scorpius meet up for their first 'meeting'. Thanks for reading.

Love always,

LoveMusic98 xx


	8. The OhSoPopular Paper

**A/N Hello, do you remember me? Well if you don't I'm the person who started a story then went away for ages. I know it's been forever since I posted a chapter. Thank you for the reviews anyways! This is probably the most emotional chapter I've ever written soooo, I hope you enjoy it! Well here we go…**

Rose's POV

After the worst lesson I've had since my time in Hogwarts, the day went by pretty quickly. Before I knew it, it was nearing six o'clock. I've hardly got anything to tell Scorp so hopefully he has loads to tell me. I made my way to the library and took a seat at the table that we usually sit at when we study together. Scorp loves school just as much as I do, which is saying something. I didn't realise that he had just walked in the door until someone covered my eyes. I let out a squeal of surprise and spun around quickly. My sapphire eyes met with his silver warm ones. His eyes intrigued me. How could eyes the colour of silver, a cold metal, be so warm and inviting? His white hair was more unruly than ever, as if he had been running his hands through his hair constantly all day. I noticed I had been staring for a while by now so I snapped myself out of my trance and back into reality.

We started conversing about our findings, I told him about how Mary obviously fancies Al and he told me how Al actually admitted it! Albus Severus Potter admitting he likes a girl! The apocalypse must be near! We ended up chatting about absolutely nothing. I fiddled my long hair that had become increasingly wild as the day went on, into a thick plait that fell to just above my waist.

Third Person's POV

Rose and Scorpius had lost track of time. By a wide margin. They had two minutes to get to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. Rose was sure they would be spotted by Filch. They ran the entire distance from the library to the common room, Scorpius yelled out the password from ten metres away and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open with a frightened squeal. They squeezed through the small gap at the exact same time and both rebounded at first until Scorpius let Rose through first. They entered the nearly empty common room panting and in a cold sweat. The majority of the people in the red and gold themed room were the Weasley/Potter clan. They were both relieved to see them. They had become a sort of extra family to Scorpius seeing as he had spent various holidays at the burrow. They were hesitant at first, as he expected, but eventually they all welcomed him with open arms. Well, all with the exception of Ronald Weasley.

As they slumped into the nearest chair next to each other, they attempted to catch their long lost breath. Some strange looks were given to them by a few of the remaining stragglers that were just retiring to bed.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" James exclaimed with a small smile growing on his face.

"Lost track-"

"Two minutes-"

"Filch-"

"Detention-" They stuttered as they finished sentences started by the other. A few minuets went by that were filled with the noise of the exasperated Rose and Scorpius as they calmed their breathing rate down to just above average.

"I'm going to go to bed, hopefully I'll be alive tomorrow." Rose said although she hadn't yet made any movement that would remove her from practically sitting on Scorpius.

"Me too." He stated after a few seconds, as if he were lingering the moment. They both moved to get up and retreat to their respectful rooms.

They walked together, along with Albus, until the parting of the stairs when they all shared a tired smile and promised to go to breakfast together.

"Two galleons says that they'll be together by the end of the school year." James said once the three were out of earshot.

"You're on." Replied Fred as they shook on it.

TMLOTMLO-The Next Morning. Gryffindor Common Room-TMLOTMLO

Rose was sat on the chair closest to the portrait reading her own copy of the muggle book her mother gave her for her birthday. It was called Romeo and Juliet. (Albus would refer to is as the funny names book.) It was written by a very famous muggle author named Shakespeare. Rose had inherited her mother's love for books as well as her brains. All of a sudden she heard Albus shout her name from across the room.

Rose snapped her head up, "Merlin Al!" She all but shouted to her favourite cousin.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a chuckle. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yep, just give me a second." She replied with a smile, rising from her seat and running upstairs quickly to place her book on her bedside table. She skipped back down towards to two fourteen year olds. Scorpius had a look of delight on his face. She didn't bother asking why, she came to the conclusion that he was just a very positive person.

"Ready!" Rose exclaimed with a little jump at the bottom of the stairs.

The three teenagers wandered to the great hall, never falling into an uncomfortable silence. Despite them all being very close to Marissa (especially Albus) they were still closer to each other. They were the original three, Mary only joined them around the beginning of third year, and even that, was mainly because Rose couldn't deal with the growing amount of testosterone in the group. Rose and Scorpius made inside jokes about them being like the three musketeers. Well it wouldn't be an inside joke if Albus actually paid attention in muggle studies.

When they stepped foot in the great hall it seemed that everyone turned to look at them. Well more precisely, Scorpius. James called them over to their seats at the red and gold table where everyone seemed to be crowded around today's Daily Prophet.

"What's everyone looking at?" Scorpius asked with the attractive smile that was always slapped on his face. It soon faded when he took a look at today's headline. Plastered in big letters, right across the front page, was:

'**Former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, Tortured Outside His Own Home."**

It seemed as if the whole hall had the muffliato charm cast upon it. Scorp lost his balance and swayed from side to side before James and Fred caught an arm each which prevented him hitting the cold, hard, stone floor. Rose stood to the side, leaning on Albus as if her life depended on him. Her hand was clasped over her mouth a tight as she could muster, as if preventing a helpless yelp from escaping it. Albus, along with the rest of the surrounding Gryffindors, were in shock. They just stood there with a look of pure surprise smacked on their faces.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Scorpius ran out of the hall. The oh-so-popular paper gripped tightly in his hand and the only sound that could be heard were his faint footsteps that gradually got quieter.

Rose and Albus shared a look. Rose shook her head and followed him herself while Al was left trying to pick up the pieces from the broken scene.

Rose searched the empty halls for what seemed like forever. She almost gave up hope until she remembered a time at the end of second year when Scorp had found out that his paternal grandfather had died. He never did like him all that much, he was a bias, twisted man, but he was still family. They had chatted on top of the astronomy tower for hours. James wouldn't let her borrow the Marauders Map so they were caught by Filch (he must be older than the school by now) and given a months detention and lost 40 points. It would have been more but Professor Longbottom was understanding, and he admitted he would've done the same for friend that was hurting.

Rose sprinted as fast as she could, which was, in her defence, pretty damn fast. She reached the astronomy tower in record time. She took the last few steps in one giant leap and caught her breath. The sight she saw almost broke her heart. Scorp was sat on the edge of the tower, his feet dangling through the railings. The newspaper now had tearstains on it. Everyone expected Scorpius to be strong, after all, he was in Gryffindor, but no one had ever seen him like this. Not that he'd let anyone see him like this except Rose anyways.

"After all these years." He stated, the sadness creeping through into his usually strong voice. "People hear the name Malfoy and run a mile." Although she hadn't made herself openly present, he knew she was there. He just did.

"I know how you fee-" She started.

"No you don't." He interrupted her, certainty taking over from the sadness. "Your family gets praise because of the war. What do mine get? Oh yeah, that's right, mine get crucio'ed." He finished bluntly. The tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to say any of that to her, not even one word, but he just couldn't stop himself. Despite the obvious stab wound that had hit Rose where it hurts most, she stayed, and he couldn't have been more grateful.

Hours must have passed. They missed lessons, who cares. Albus had probably taken notes down for the first time in his life today, the only reason being that Rose would probably kill herself and then kill him if she fell behind in class. They eventually started using spoken words instead of a comfortable and soothing silence. Rose read the whole article and found out the person behind it all was a witch who's parents were muggleborn. They had been murdered by the death eaters just before the second wizarding war.

Albus and Rose had met Draco Malfoy on numerous occasions, mostly when bidding farewell to Scorp on platform 9¾ each year or that one time the Malfoys invited them all to Malfoy Manor for a New Year celebration. Everyone had a brilliant time except for the one and only Ronald Weasley. The Weasley that was famous for keeping his grudges, and the whole being part of the '_golden trio'_ during the war may have attributed to his celebrity status as well. Draco had changed since his time at Hogwarts, he was a good person. Scorp had told Rose that when he was little he saw a huge scar running down his fathers arm. He asked his father how it got there. It turns out when Draco turned eighteen he tried to gouge the dark mark right out of his own skin. It had almost been fatal.

Rose rested her head on Scorp's shoulder. He lay his, gently down on top of hers and inhaled the smell of her fiery hair, which was, ironically, roses. She closed her eyes and imagined staying in the exact same position for the rest of eternity. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. This was complete and utter bliss. As if it couldn't get any better, after a few minutes, Scorpius removed his head from above hers, causing her to look up at him in question. He then did something they had both only dreamed of. He kissed her.

**A/N Okay, that was it, the big kiss. This chapter was reasonably long-ish? But I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Please R&R!****J**

**Love always,**

**LoveMusic98 3**


End file.
